Our program continues to have as its major objective to provide an interactive and Integrated environment for the generation of scientists with the ability to move through a continuum of investigations from molecular to cellular to tissue to organism level mechanisms. A theme of the program, which includes 38 trainers and 10 departments is training in the application of modern approaches including genomics, proteomics and protein chemistry, structure, and molecular dynamics, cellular mechanics and electrophysiology, computational biology, systems physiology including an understanding of the dynamics and activity of the heart and blood vessels. The program emphasizes translation of findings to the diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of disease. Sites of training include the University of Illinois at Chicago (UIC) and Rush University, which provides a unique and diverse training environment. Focus areas include endocrine, paracrine, autocrine, and mechanical signaling, electro-chemical coupling, channels, transporters and receptors, chemo-mechanical coupling structural biology, proteomics, signal transduction, genomics, gene regulation, translation and assembly, and Integration of signaling and systems biology. The program has a demonstrated history of providing an environment for trainees that includes multiple colloquia and seminars, and interactions and synergy among groups of trainers working individual or groups of trainees. Pre-doctoral candidates enter the program after a successful year of graduate study in the core curriculum of the UIC Graduate Education in Medical Sciences (GEMS) Program. They continue training in specialized areas including Bioengineering, Physiology and Biopphysics, Biological Chemistry and Molecular Biology, Cell Biology, and Pharmacolgy. The pre-doctoral curriculum is supplemented by required upper level graduate courses in areas of interest including Stem Cell Biology, Mass Spectrometry and Proteomics, Informatics, Control Theory, Systems and Computational Biology, and Techniques, Concepts, and Strategies of Scientific Enquiry. These courses include opportunities for evaluation and training in writing and presentation skills. The training of post-doctoral trainees includes two to three year programs tailored to their career objectives.